Conventionally, a display device composed of a display panel and a switch liquid crystal panel stacked thereon so that the view of displayed images is controlled has been developed. For example, a display device in which a parallax barrier is formed by the switch liquid crystal panel so that a right-eye image and a left-eye image, which are different from each other, are visible to the right eye and the left eye of a viewer, respectively, is proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Besides, in recent years, frequently it is requested to narrow peripheral portions of a display region of a display device in order to reduce the size of a case body thereof whereas increasing the size of a display screen thereof; that is, the so-called frame narrowing is requested.